Streaks of Lightning
by Shade Penn
Summary: Kira dies, but by an act of Primus is brought back as a seeker youngling and is found by the Decepticons. Now he has to learn how to adjust to his new life. Kira's POV. Warning:Slash, Mpreg
1. Dead and Gone? Not

Where am I? I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was an explosion, searing pain, then...nothing.

Suddenly a voice drifts through the abyss I'm in. _You're in the Void._

_Void?_ I questioned.

_It's something like limbo. You're dead, but not quite gone._ The voice replied softly.

I could feel myself frowning._ You mean I'm pretty much dead, but I'm not all gone?_

_Yes._ The voice replied still in a soft voice.

_Why? Why me._

_Call it a second grasp on life. A chance to experience the world in a different function._

I mused on the odd choice of words. _So you're gonna send me back to my home, but in a different body? _

The voice chuckled softly. _Yes and no._

_Explain, if you will._ I demanded politely.

I could almost feel the amusement from the entity. _You will be sent back, and in a different back yes. The only difference will be the universe I'm sending you too, and the _kind_ of body you will have._

_Hmm. You're very cryptic, you know that?_ I asked.

The voice chuckled again. _You're an interesting one, and I don't doubt you'll make an interesting mech either._

_Mech?_ I questioned.

_You'll see._ Was the cryptic reply.

I didn't get to ask anything else as I felt myself being pulled away.

* * *

Processor online

Sensory functions online

Memory core functional

Systems stabilized

Activation sequence: Initiated.

I felt something twitch, was it still a hand, or something else? I began to hear voices and they were close. I tried to hear what they were saying and surprisingly, it worked...

"...-checked his ID?

Okay, I got the feeling that they were talking about me.

"Of course I have!" Another voice said indignantly. "Though it keeps coming up blank, so then either this mech was in stasis for most of his function, or someone made sure that nobody would know who he is!"

"The only way to be certain is to wait for the youngling to online." A new voice interjected.

"How long before he comes out of stasis then?" The first voice asked impatiently.

"If I'm right-and I always am-" The second voice added smugly-"then he should be online now."

"Then let us go greet the youngling." A new voice said smoothly.

The sound of door opening and closing gave me pause. Who knew what I was now, and what they were. So I decided to play stupid if it was necessary. I tried to move again, but all I got was another twitch, so I tried opening my eyes, but instead of opening, they flickered and the room I was in came into view. I was sure that if I had been sitting, I would have fallen back down in shock. Surrounding me were mecha! Giant mecha!

One of them-a purple and green mecha-spoke. "What is your designation?"

I felt my eyes-optics, a voice in the back of my processor corrected me- offline, and my processor lock up.


	2. Lightningstreak

I own nothing. The name Lightningstreak though is mine.

* * *

I felt my systems stabilize, and I learned that the reason for my processor lock-up was shock and all sorts of over-whelming emotions. I slowly managed to get control of my new body and sat up, rubbing my head.

"So you've finally onlined again." There wa a heavy amount of sarcasm in the voice. It was also the same as the one that spoke before I went into lock-up.

I onlined my optics and looked at the mech. "Who are you?" I was slightly surprised at my voice. It was still the same, only it was slightly metallic and more...pleasant to hear.

"Better inquiry. What's your designation?" The purple and green mech asked.

"My what?" I asked confused.

The mech sighed exasperated. "What are you called?"

I could tell he was already getting impatient with me. I was about to tell when I heard a voice in the back of my processor say lie. So I did. "I don't know."

Another purple and green mech snorted. "You're memory chips are functioning perfectly, so you shouldn't have any memory damage."

The mech in front of me's visor flashed. "What are you called?" he asked forcefully and I knew full well that he was glaring at me.

I decided to block out my guilt, as I was about to slander the people that had taken me in. "Well, I was always called a fraggin' glitch."

This actually seemed to startle them. Another same colored mech spoke. "You mean your creators called you that?"

"No, I never knew them. They were deactivated in an explosion, or so I was told. I was taken in by one of my creator's co-creation, and her mate."

"So they never gave you a designation?" The second mech asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." I then thought for a moment. "May I chose one?"

The first mech nodded. "What's your designation?" he repeated the first question he asked me after waking up.

After thinking for a second, I thought my designation and felt a sense of approval. "My designation is Lightningstreak."


	3. Caretaker

I own nothing. The name Lightningstreak though is mine.

* * *

I followed the mech-Hook, he said his name was- through a hallway. Everywhere I looked I saw purple. I decided to speak. "Where are we going?"

Hook looked over his shoulder at me. "To report to Lord Megatron."

I blinked. "Who?"

"You must've been in stasis for a longer than time than we thought." Hook muttered.

I frowned. "Why, what's going on?"

"A war."

I flinched but didn't stop walking. It seemed war was the one constant thing in my life. That was just sad. "I see." We then came to a large metal door. "What's this room?"

"This," Hook began slowly as if talking to a particular stupid mech, "is the command room."

"You don't need to say it like that." I muttered. Whether he heard me or not, I didn't know, and he didn't say anything.

When we entered the command room, there weren't that many mechs. I recognized the silver mech and the red flyer, as they were there when I had awoken, but not the two flyers behind him, or the navy blue mech.

Suddenly the silver mech spoke. "You," he pointed at me, "will go with them." He pointed at the flyers. What was with these mechs acting like I was stupid or something? (1)

One of the flyers, the red one, sputtered. "Why do we get stuck with him?"

"Because," The silver mech started, "he is a seeker, and _your _wingmate found him, so he is _your_ responsibility now." He finished smoothly.

The red flyer scowled. "Yes, my Lord." There was obvious sarcasm in his screechy voice. Then he scowled at me. "Come on then, I'm not going to wait around for you." As he was speaking he was already walking away with the other two flyers. I barely caught up before the door slid shut behind me. And once we were a short distance away… "You!" he suddenly snapped pointing at the black and purple flyer. "Since you brought him here, then you take care of him." Wit out waiting for a response, he left.

The purple flyer muttered something unintelligible, then he gave me a once over. "So, I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"I guess so." I nodded.

The purple flyer's optics flashed at the sound of my voice. "So you're really not a femme?" he sounded oddly disappointed.

I blinked as I figured out what a femme was. He thought I was a girl? "No. what made you think that?"

"This." His hand ran up and down my side, which was oddly curved.

Sure, I had seen glimpses of myself on any reflective surface I had come by on the way here, but this was no reason to grope me! I discreetly shoved his hand away and changed the subject. "You're like my caretaker then?"

"Yeah, something like that." That offending hand slid around my waist and he all but started dragging me off. He looked over his shoulder. "Later TC! Gotta show the newbie around!"

Newbie? Newbie for what? "Where am I exactly?"

* * *

"And this is the repair bay!" My "caretaker" announced. "Which is run by the Constructicons."

I blinked. I couldn't help but think how appropriate that sounded, considering this is a repair bay…or how much I've been blinking so far. "How appropriate." I said.

"More like ironic." My caretaker, Skywarp, said snorting.

I gave him a funny look. "Do you even know what that means?"

The other seeker glared at me. "Shut up."

I rolled my optics. Oh, that's _real _original.

* * *

(1) Lightningstreak is a youngling, and they tend to be a little imature.

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a side story to show just what 'Streak misses.


	4. Approach

I own nothing. The name Lightningstreak though is mine.

* * *

"What's with them all?" I asked watching the mechs in the rec room drink more energon than I thought we were allowed.

"I call them all slaggers since…we're gonna have to fix them up from their hangovers." Hook snorted.

"Am I included in that 'we're'?" I asked.

"What do you think 'we're' means exactly?" hook looked at me like I was stupid, or Skywarp.

"Sorry, I wasn't clear on that." Guess I'm gonna have to get used to being a trainee medic. I looked back over the over-charged mechs. All of them were rough-housing and doing things that were better suited to their quarters. I'm suddenly very glad that I'm too young to drink any of this 'High-grade' energon.

I shook my head and headed back to my quarters. I needed some recharge.

* * *

I onlined my optics when I heard the door to my quarters slide open. I sat up to see the overly bright red optics of TC. What the hell? I shook my head and went up to him. He looked down at me, seeming confused about something. I sighed and tried to turn him around. "You're in the wrong room, TC." He wouldn't budge.

"I know _exactly_ where I am." I yelped when one of his hands slid down my back to my aft.

I risked looking up and my optics widened. He was looking at me with sheer lust in his optics. "What are y-" My optics widened even further when he leaned down and kissed me. Hard. After the shock passed I still stood stock still, even when he slipped his glossa into my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that came from my vocalizer though.

He pulled back and smirked at me. "Enjoy that?"

I frowned. "What brought that on?"

"I'd be a block-head not to admit that you're far too attractive for your own good. Haven't you seen yourself?" Apparently he wasn't drunk enough not to make coherent and full sentences.

I bit my lip. "Yes, I have seen myself. Though you've never shone any interest before."

"Then what's this?" The hand that was on my aft rubbed it.

"Acting on your High-grade induced impulses." I deadpanned. He was able to make full sentences. Lets see if he can figure I'm not interested. Right now anyway.

TC lifted me up without a word and laid me on my berth. He then practically laid on top of me, pulled me close and buried his face in my neck. Well, this awkward. When he spoke, his speech was slurred with tiredness, but at least what I said got through to him. "Then I won't let this be a High-grade induced impulse." His optics then dimmed.

I rolled my own optics. I made sure Thundercracker was really in recharge before initiating my own recharge cycle.

* * *

When I onlined, the blue seeker was stroking my face. "What are you doing?"

"I have one pit of a hang-over, so I'm distracting myself." Thundercracker replied.

"By stroking my face?" I raised an optic ridge.

"It's very distracting."

I sighed and tried to push him off me…and once he seemed to realize that I wanted to get off me, he moved. I got off the berth and helped him up. "Suppose I have to take you to the repair bay myself then."

On the way there, Thundercracker seemed all for leaning on me, and placing a hand on my waist. "To steady himself" he said. Yeah right.

Once we got to the bay, the mechs already in there for any repairs shot TC almost jealous looks. I really wished he hadn't pointe out what he said last night. "Nothing happened between us!" I snapped.

"Good, because you're a _youngling_." Hook emphasized the last word, and everyone looked uncomfortable.


	5. Questions

I own nothing. The name Lightningstreak though is mine.

* * *

I really didn't get what everyone was so uncomfortable about. So what if I'm a youngling? Then a thought occurred to me, what if that was the problem? Sure I'd seen some of the mechs look at me strangely, but I just brushed it off. Was there some other reason I didn't know of? Most likely.

I decided to go to one place where I'd probably get an accurate answer. The repair bay, funny don't ya think?

Anyway, I was walking in, the door closing behind me, and I saw that there was actually no one here either aside from the Constructicons for once. Which is good, because I'd be too embarrassed if there was someone else in here. I shifted my pedes when their optics landed on me. I mumbled something.

"Speak up youngling!" Scrapper snapped.

I flinched. Just because they seem to grudgingly like me didn't mean they still didn't treat me like a stupid youngling. "That's just it. You all call me that, but what does it mean_ exactly_?"

There was a defining silence as all the Constructicons gave me incredulous and disbelieving looks. I fidgeted under the silence.

Finally and thankfully, Hook broke the silence. "Didn't those caretakers of your tell you_ anything_?"

I shook my head.

"Literally nothing?" Scavenger asked.

I made a show of rolling my opitcs. "They didn't give me a name, why would they tell me anything?"

"What _do _you want to know anyway?" Bonecrusher asked, almost cautiously. How out of character.

I take a pause before answering. "Why isn't any one allowed near me?"

If they expected a difficult question, this wasn't it. "You're a youngling." Mixmaster said it like that was suppose to explain everything.

I frowned. "You all keep saying that, but what I want to know is: why?"

"It mean no one is allowed to interface with you." Scavenger said quietly.

I blinked a few times. "What's interfacing?"

* * *

Red optics looked at me in amusement. "So you asked the Constructicons what interfacing was?" he snickered. "What happened?"

I scowled briefly at Skywarp. "They all crashed, and I had to fix them up." I huffed the next moment. "'Then' they kicked me out without even giving me an answer." I sighed.

There was a mischievous glimmer in Skywarp's optics. "I could tell you."

I frowned. "You're gonna molest me, aren't you?"

The black seeker made a show of huffing indignantly. "I'm your caretaker, I'm not gonna touch you like that." His optics ran over my frame appreciatively. "No matter how hot you are."

I looked down at myself and shook my head. "Still don't see what's so great about me." I looked at him seriously. "Alright, what is interfacing then?"

Skywarp got a mischievous grin and I suddenly felt a very graphic and mentally scarring explanation coming on.


	6. Pleasure

**6. Pleasure**

After I had processed everything Skywarp had told me, I had gone in search of the one who showed blatant interest in me. Plus, I just wanted to get this new body thing out of the way. I had found him in his quarters, which where, admittedly, the last place I had thought to look.

It is where I currently am and the usually calm and reserved seeker is now gaping openly at me, since I had just asked the magic question.

"You want to interface with me?" he was nervous, this is new.

"Yes, I want too." I said sitting beside him on his berth.

The blue seeker was still staring at me in disbelief, but he seemed to have collected his wits. "I might hurt you, even accidentally."

I sighed softly. "You said you wouldn't let it be a High-grade induced impulse, and neither of us is over-charged." I tentatively and deliberately ran a hand across one of his wings as I lay down. And he didn't do a very good job of hiding is shiver.

He ran his hands over my wings and I shuddered. Wings are sensitive. "There's no going back." he warned.

"I understand." I said nodding.

I whimpered softly when Thundercracker bit down lightly on my neck cables. "Harder." He muttered and I pressed down harder on his wings. His own hands ran across my wings again and down to my cockpit, and then down to my sides, all the while making me keen and move into the touch.

I stiffened when one of his hands slid between my legs and by instinct I closed them. His fingers began prodding the panel and I keened softly.

"It's okay, Lightning." He murmured. "I need you to get your panel open, okay?"

I sighed and calmed down. I heard my panel and felt his fingers run along the rim of my port. I whined and shivered, and Thundercracker looked at me with lust. "You sure you really want this?"

I nodded and bucked into those teasing fingers. "Yes!"

Thundercracker smirked and kissed me. "Lightningstreak, you're about to experience the time of your life."

A

My engine purred happily, hearing another engine purring in very much the same way. This most definitely was the best I ever had. I snuggled into the arms that wrapped around me and I looked up at TC's faceplate. "That was amazing." I whispered.

I felt the arms tighten around me. "That wasn't your first time, was it?" he said quietly, almost sadly. His face was sad and pitying, but there was a spark of lingering anger in his optics that wasn't directed at me.

Aw, crap, he was probably coming to the very wrong conclusion that my caretakers probably didn't just treat me like slag, but before I could set the record straight and dissuading him of any and all implications of abuse, he grimaced.

"Slag."

"What is it?" I asked.

The answer came when the door to his room slid open and his trinemates stood there, a question Starscream was about to ask getting stuck in his vocalizer as he and Skywarp looked at us in shock.

"Lightning, what are you doing in here?" Skywarp asked in the quietest voice I'd ever heard from him.

I frowned. "I interfaced with him, it was actually more enjoyably than I thought and now I know what to call it." Interfacing was not only a thing with computers, but also robot sex, who knew?

If possible, they looked even more shocked and a little horrified. As if responding to an unasked command, Skywarp helped me up and lead me out of the room. He took extra care not to hold me top intimately like he normally would, instead he was helping me on like I was glass and would shatter at any minute.

I frowned again. "TC didn't do anything wrong, I wanted to do it. If anything it's my fault, don't punish him because of what I asked of him!" Skywarp didn't reply, just remained uncharacteristically silent, and I wondered if he even bothered to hear me out.

I looked back and wondered also if TC would get in trouble for this.


End file.
